The Creature's Point
by Oreo Cookie Dragon
Summary: This story includes most of the animal-creatures in Harry Potter, only the story from their point of view, which is very different sometimes! BuckBeak has arrived!
1. The Basilisk's Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
NOTE: Please note that there will be "Parsel-tongue" language in this story. There will be parentheses containing words after some mix up language. That is the meaning of the word.  
  
Example: Falllllliiiiissss! (Kill him) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pshhhaaaaa!" (Come) I heard the voice summon me in my language. After all these years, someone was calling me? How very interesting.  
  
When I slithered out I saw a boy, scrawny, small, and skinny. He looked frightened, very frightened. He was kneeling over a small girl with bright red hair, who looked pale. When I looked to my left, there was a boy, older than the first, but also, skinny, and small. This older one was speaking to the younger one.  
  
"He will only go on my command." I did not understand his words at all. The young one seemed terrified of me.  
  
"Yaaannnuuu!" (Attack) This was a command. I lunged forward to bite the boy, only scraping my nose against the ground. I was angry now. This boy was quick; I guess his smallness paid off for him.  
  
I rose up higher, and slithered out of the small pool of water. A bright red burst of feathers started pecking at my eyes, painfully blinding me.  
  
"It may be blinded, but it can still hear you!" I heard the older boy cry. I heard the boy crawling into a sewer pipe line. I followed him in. I could also smell him. There was something in front of me. then I heard a "ping" as something hard hit the ground in front of me. I backed up and continued to pursue the thing.  
  
Afterwards, I found that it was just a rock the boy had thrown. Smart, he was, but I had heard him crawl up on the statue of the ocean god. I turned around and swam in the small pool, rising up causing splashes and waves. I turned around as fast as I could, trying to attack him. He seemed to have gotten a sword. I lunged again, while the foolish boy was swinging his sword randomly into the air.  
  
I laughed silently at his stupidness. I knew I could get him now. I bared my teeth and went forward to take the bite. Suddenly, there was a shoot of pain in my mouth, but I also tasted blood. I could see the boy's hand in my mouth, probably holding that retched sword, but his arm had scraped against my tooth. I had fulfilled my duty.  
  
That was my last thought as I fell to the ground, dead. 


	2. Fawkes's Mission

I swooped in, dropping the Hat in Harry Potter's hands. I perched nearby on one of the snake statue's heads.  
  
"Ha! This is what your all-so-powerful Dumbledore sends you, and old hat and a retched bird." I wanted to bite that man badly. Calling me a retched bird? I was a phoenix.  
  
The man said something in Parsel-tongue, a language that I had heard Dumbledore talking about. Then I also saw the Basilisk that Dumbledore had especially told me about. He had said to protect Harry, but only when necessary. I saw Harry's wand in Tom Riddle's hand.  
  
"Goodness he has the hat!" I thought to myself. I then saw Harry backing up while the Basilisk was rising and hissing at him. He seemed trapped, so I rushed in and started clawing at the Basilisk's eyes.  
  
"Sqqquaaawwwkk!" I screeched. The blood was coloring my claws red. After a few seconds of scratching at the horrible creature's eyes, I figured it was blinded already. It roared in pain and shook its head back and forth.  
  
"It may not be able to see any more, but it still can hear you!" Tom Riddle cried.  
  
I flew to the puddle under all the statues, while watching Harry run into a tunnel with the Basilisk following close behind.  
  
"He can think of something." I thought. He's not a dumb person. I then saw the sword appear inside of the hat, making a weird indent. Harry hopped out of the tunnel as the Basilisk rose out of the water, making huge splashes.  
  
"There's the sword. just waiting for you to pick it up." In my mind I told Harry to pick it up. He spotted the handle and picked it up, then climbed up onto the statue's stiff hair. (: P)  
  
He swung the sword wildly, never even nicking the oversized snake. Finally, when the Basilisk was about to lunge forward and strike Harry, he threw the sword forward with his arm and stuck it in the Basilisk's mouth, but I saw blood. Blood on his arm, the tooth was in his arm, forming a huge gash, venom acting quick. He pulled the sharp tooth out with a wince on his face. I rushed down, seeing that he was injured.  
  
He held his arm with his uninjured hand and looked down at the poor girl that was almost dead, unlike the Basilisk that lay dead beside them.  
  
"The venom acts quick, doesn't it Harry?" Tom R. smirked. If looks could kill, Tom Riddle would be dead beside his giant snake friend. He (Harry) pulled out the diary from Ginny's arms and took the tooth.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" asked Tom Riddle, with nervousness in his voice. "Stop! Stop at once!" I was laughing silently, how vulnerable this Voldemort was. Harry plunged the tooth into the book, which spurted ink everywhere, blackness covering the ground.  
  
A shining hole appeared through Tom Riddle's body. He was slowly dying, giving back all the strength to Ginny. After a few minutes, he disappeared and Ginny was up.  
  
"What happened Harry?" She asked with a worried tone. "You're hurt!" She looked at his arm. It was my turn to act. I flew forward and leaned my head towards his wound. I thought of how saddening it was for him to be hurt, and with that, one sparkling tear landed on his arm.  
  
Suddenly, his arm had no blood, no wound, and was perfectly fine. I looked up at Harry, who seemed very surprised.  
  
"Oh, of course!" He cried out loud. "Phoenix tears heal wounds!" Ginny looked happy, and Harry had a triumphant look on his face.  
  
Later, I helped Ginny and Harry back to where Ron and Professor Lockhart were. Everyone held onto Lockhart, who was clenching my foot and hollering,  
  
"Oh my! This is ever so exciting!" After that you could hear groans from Ron. And that was that.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's me. I sort of think the Basilisk story was better, but I just felt like making all the creature/animals in Harry Potter a view point. That didn't make sense. O.0 well, I might that I will make all the animals and creatures in Harry Potter a story from their point of view. Yes. Next will be. * dun dun dun * ARAGOG!  
  
DON'T FORGET REVIEWS PLZ! 


	3. The Spider Nest

When I crawled out of my nest, I saw two puny humans and one even smaller dog. One of the humans was holding a bright lantern. I studied his face. He had messy dark brown hair, round glasses, a brave looking face, and, I looked closer, a lightning shaped scar.  
  
The second human, a boy, had bright red hair with freckles dotted all over his face. He didn't seem as brave as the first, for his mouth was curved in a frightened way. The dog was almost like him, whimpering with fear.  
  
"Who is-s-s-s-s it?" I asked over the screeches and callings of my children.  
  
"W-we are Hagrid's friends. He told us to come." replied the first human, who was also a boy.  
  
"Hagrid? Hagrid has never sent anyone before . . ." I left it at that.  
  
"Can we go now Harry?" squealed the red-haired boy.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Spat the first boy who seemed to be named Harry.  
  
"Hagrid has never let anyone see me before, ever since they accused that Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets." I informed the two.  
  
"So that means you're not the monster?" He questioned.  
  
"No, the monster is a creature we do not dare to speak of." If spiders could shudder, that's exactly what I did at that time.  
  
The boy named Harry was thinking. Then he said, "Well, thanks for the information, we'll be going now."  
  
This amused me. "Going? Oh, I don't think so." I could hear my daughters and sons getting crawling forward.  
  
"Huh?" Both boys said in unison.  
  
"I cannot deny my children fresh meat everyday, you know." The noise level increased greatly behind me.  
  
Suddenly there was a turquoise object, no, it was a vehicle. The boys scrambled in and pulled the dog along, but that was all I saw before the lights of the turquoise object blinded me with lights.  
  
"Go my children!" I said, full with hatred. My spider children crawled at full speed, barely catching up with the vehicle. I saw later, when I had recovered from the blindness, that some of my sons and daughters were being flung up into the air.  
  
I heard noises, whimpers, and honks as the thing ran away, and I knew that I would have to ask Hagrid what in the right mind he was thinking of.  
  
******************************************************************* AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, Creature's Point is getting a bit more popular! Well, I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, but I had no clue what happened after. ^. ^ Sorry about that. Also, sorry for the short story, but Aragog really didn't last that long in the story. I'll be writing about the Dragon in the Triwizard tournament in Harry's fourth year. I'm obsessed with dragons, so forgive me! ( 


	4. HornTail's Struggle

I looked up as I heard the shriek of my fellow dragon, Chinese Fireball, nicknamed Fireball for her short temper. I had overheard that I was number four, right after Fireball. A few minutes after a small yell of 'That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!' applause shook the small tent that I was in.  
  
The so called "dragon-tamers' were pulling the rope on my neck, urging me to all my beautiful eggs' doom.  
  
After days of being cooped up inside of the tent I saw the bright rays of sunshine. A fence surrounded the area that I was to face this challenger who was trying to take my egg. I saw a boy, a small speck to me, who also looked as if he hadn't seen light for days. His messy dark brown hair was tipped up as he glanced at me. I focused my narrow yellow eyes on him, trying to see more details in his face.  
  
He had thick rimmed glasses which were banded in the middle. He held his wand at waist level, apparently still judging his foe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
". . . and there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was scraping the ground with the sharp spikes on my tail, as a warning sign to the boy. He didn't seem to notice, as he raised his wand.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted, surprising me greatly. As the boy looked up, so did I, wondering what in the world he had just yelled. Then I heard and saw what he was praying for.  
  
It was a loud whizzing sound behind the boy, a broom that all those children rode on now-a-days. I looked back at the boy for a second to see that he had also turned back to see the stick-like object. Suddenly the broom stopped dead left of the boy, waiting for him to sit upon it.  
  
He swung his leg over the flying thing and kicked off of the ground, soaring up as he turned into part of the clouds above.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
". . .just another Quidditch match, that was all . . . just another Quidditch match, and that the Horntail was just another ugly opposing team . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked up straight at the boy, overhead. He had spotted my nest of eggs and was diving down, faster and faster . . .  
  
I blasted out a jet of fire as the boy quickly jumped away. Now the boy started with a circle, with my head following his every move. I knew that he was trying to make me dizzy, but he stopped before my limit. I knew he was going to dive again.  
  
I sent out another flame while lifting my tail to strike, as an old tactic all the dragons used now. He again dodged the flames, but he wasn't as lucky with my spiked tail. He tried swerving to the left but one of my spikes ripped his robes and scratched his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
". . . the cut didn't seem to be too deep . . . now he zoomed around the back of the Horntail, and a possibility occurred to him . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't take off; for I was afraid he would take that as an advantage to get to my eggs. I twisted around following him everywhere with my slanted eyes.  
  
He began to swerve this way, then the other, not close enough for me to burn him to crisp. I kept my eyes on him, just in case. I bared my fangs to warn him to stay away from my precious eggs. He moved up higher into the sky, begging to make me inpatient. He was rising higher . . . this was begging to bore me. I roared and thought of him as a fly. I could easily kill him with one 'fwap!' of my tail. I thrashed my tail, hoping to get a nick on him. I shot another jet of fire, just to see if I could get him to come down, but he was too quick.  
  
I opened my jaws again, exposing my sharp fangs. I could see his mouth whispering something to himself. I was getting tired, so I spread my cramped black wings and -- the boy started to dive at my surprise.  
  
I had no clue as to what the boy was doing, and suddenly it hit me. He was diving for my unprotected eggs, I helplessly watched as he snatched up my last golden egg. He let out a last jump of speed and was off, carrying my egg in his arm.  
  
I absolutely hated the people in this world as the audience burst into applause . . . congratulating the idiot for stealing my most and last precious egg??? I was outraged. I roared and attempted to chase that stupid idiot . . . but I felt the ropes binding me again. I looked down and saw the puny humans forcing me down.  
  
I silently cried to myself that night. I felt as if my days as a dragon were over. Life was humiliating and horrible when the stupid jerk humans were running it. They never cared for anything else except themselves and them having fun.  
  
I hated everything in the world, except of course for my fellow dragons and my beautiful eggs that lay beside me.  
  
But sadly, all were a dull, pale, white.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm getting more reviews!!! Yay! But first, I got a review saying that my stories were a bit short. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but most of the time, the animal-creatures are only in the story for a short period of time, except for the Basilisk and the Horntail dragon so far. I hope to see more reviews, thanks for all the helpful hints! 


	5. My Freedom

"I hate this stupid box." I thought to myself, against my own will. Everyday, well, almost everyday, I was let out to be played with by a boy with glasses and ruffled black hair. His grubby hands were disgusting, almost always bending my wings when he caught me.  
  
"Why was I ever cursed to stay here?" I thought as the lid creaked open and light poured in. Oh no, it was that cursed brown haired boy they called Oliver.  
  
"Potter! I'm over here; let's do one more practice before the game tomorrow!" I heard a rush of foot-steps; obviously "Potter" was running.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I was late Oliver." Harry Potter said with a breathless voice. "I'll get the Snitch." That's what they called me, a Snitch. It sounded like I was a thief or something.  
  
I felt his hands clamp around me, and I was fully exposed to the sunlight. I spread my wings as he let go of me, it felt so good.  
  
I flew up high, and started to circle the ring, where I was destined to go. I was cursed to stay there forever, never to see anything except the hills and forests beyond the ring.  
  
I heard the whizzing of his broom as he followed me. I went faster, full speed you could call it. After a few minutes of chasing me, I felt his breath, so I slowed down, letting him catch me.  
  
I heard his triumphant grunt as he touched the ground once again. He stuffed me into the box again, as he and Oliver left, chatting away about something called Quidditch. I waited patiently for the next day, the big day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A giant cheer woke me up; I figured it was the big day. I was prepared, but still nervous. I started chatting with the Bludger, who was also ready, but not nervous. In fact, he was already jabbering away about who he would knock off first when the other Bludger butted in.  
  
"No, I'm going to knock him, you can knock her off." They continued to argue. I sighed and waited for the sun to appear again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt a larger hand grasp me tightly and throw me in the air. I flew up instinctively, also hearing a shrill whistle. I heard the familiar whizzing of brooms, shouts to teammates, and battering of the bats hitting my fellow Bludgers. I was glad I wasn't a Bludger. I continued on my zigzag path and viewed the stadium. I saw Harry searching everywhere for me, with a boy named Draco Malfoy close behind.  
  
I flew, ocassionaly saying a "hello" to my fellow Bludger until I felt a rush of wind behind me.  
  
"It must be those people, trying to get me again." I was never in a good mood, I must say. I zoomed faster, hoping to be able to enjoy the scenery a little more.  
  
They still chased me, so I quickened, making it obvious that the two boys had spotted me. I heard shouts and cheers, whispers and groans. I felt his hand, outstretched, waiting to hold me in his hand . . .  
  
He had me. That was it. I felt my self being dragged down, down to where I couldn't see the green, lush hills, the wonderful forests, the fluffy white clouds . . .  
  
And back to the box I went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, the Snitch's story seems a bit weird, but I wrote this at 11:40 pm, so you must forgive me. I've been on a writing spree, my writer's block suddenly lifted! Reviews, I do love! See you soon! 


	6. Saving BuckBeak

I lifted my head as I heard the crunching of grass. I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of Hagrid's stink with a mixture of a couple of dead weasels. Then I squawked to catch Hagrid's attention.  
  
"Aye, everyone be lining up right here," The giant motioned them to scoot back. "And I have the treat for you, Buckbeak here!" There were many "Ohs!" and "Aws!"  
  
"These are very arrogant creatures, yes they are. Do not insult them or you could be in a spot of trouble." Hagrid chuckled. "Anyone want to come on up?"  
  
I looked as the students all stepped back, except for one boy who looked as scrawny as scrawny would allow. Hagrid started whispering into his ear, and soon, the boy bowed.  
  
I decided to give him a chance and I bowed back. He smiled, and it somehow warmed my heart to see that. The boy walked forward and started to scratch my feathers around my beak. I nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, Hagrid lifted the boy (who was now quite frightened) onto my back. I reared up, not expecting the extra weight. Then I felt a hand slapping my backside, and instinctively I ran forward and flew up into the blue, blue sky.  
  
He was enjoying the ride, I could tell. He lifted his hands from my neck and cheered. I zoomed over the lake and went so low my front claw could scrape the water. He looked down and saw his reflection – sitting on my back, such a majestic creature. I stared at the reflection, how free I felt just then . . .  
  
"Tweet!" I heard Hagrid whistling and I flapped my wings and landed side by side to Hagrid. He patted my back and lifted the boy from my back. He looked so wonderfully happy.  
  
"G'job Harry!" A mild round of applause came for him. Then, a boy dressed in green robes with blond hair pushed past the boy who I'd come to like and sneered at me.  
  
"Look at this big lug of an idiot! What can an ugly ball of fur do?" I was enraged. How could he call me a disgusting ball of fur? I reared up for the second time and my claw managed to scratch the boy's right arm. He fell back first onto the dirt ground and started writhing in pain, moaning every few seconds.  
  
Everyone started to gather around the boy and whisper. The first boy with brown hair looked up at me and I saw twinkling in his eyes. I cawed, trying to signal that I understood him. He was appreciating me.

A few days later, I heard from Hagrid that I was sentenced to a death because of the scratching of the boy. I was chained up to a wooden pole in the middle of Hagrid's pumpkin patch. I rested my claws on one pumpkin and lay my head there. I heard footsteps in the distance and saw three men coming. One was a man with a top hat who was also dressed in a purple coat. The second was a wise- looking man with a long beard and a wizard's cap. Finally, trailing behind was a man dressed in black with hood and a large axe.  
  
Then I saw the boy who had first ridden me, a girl with messy brown hair, and a boy with ruffled bright red hair. What happened after was all a blur. The two boys and girl looked at me sorrowfully, but left.  
  
Then, the same boy with messy brown hair and the girl with longer brown hair appeared behind the pumpkins. They rushed up to me and took off the chain. I was tired and didn't want to be disturbed. They pulled and finally convinced me that I should leave. So I escaped death. It was the most wonderful feeling.


	7. Forest Freedom

I had served in Hogwarts ever since I was small. Small enough to start pulling. My mother had been a transporter. My father had been a forest horse. How I longed to be out there with my father, roaming the trees and drinking from the streams.

My mother had warned me about the dangerous creatures that flocked in the forest. I paid no heed. Occasionally I would slip away from the oaf they called Hagrid. I learned to sneak away into the forest. However, I knew I couldn't survive the harsh conditions now that I had been prettied into a regular horse.

Every year, they latched the chains and buckled the harnesses to our bridles. We were forced to pull loud and obnoxious kids over to the castle. Then we were pulled away once again, stuffed into a stable.

It wasn't only that. No one ever stared at us in awe and admired us. No one ever pointed and said, "What a pretty horse." That's because very few could see us. Only those who had witnessed death could look upon our flesh.

My mother died working that one night the students had come. Everyone in the cart figured it was just the "magical" spell that had suddenly been cast away. Hagrid managed to cover it by saying "yes, yes, you're right." But all the other horses said they saw my mother's body being carried away from the carriages as another Thestral replaced her.

I didn't want to die that way. I wanted to die in the forest. Let the roots of the trees bury me. I didn't want to be thrown away by a giant called Hagrid. That night I fled. I fled the stable I had been confined in. None of the other's tried to stop me. They knew my thirst for freedom. They didn't care what happened to me.

All was silent save for the clink of my hooves on the ground and the crickets chirping. When I first touched the forest leaves, they crinkled and cracked.

I knew I had no chance of survival. Not even a week.

I continued to walk into the forest.

Hagrid wouldn't notice my disappearance.

No one would.

I wanted to find my father.

Tell him about how I had escaped.

But where to look?

* * *

**A/N: HEY! Here's the Thestral's POV on high demand. Hee hee. I know the chappies are super short, but that's only 'cuz they are short in the book and movie. Not my fault! This one seems a bit angsty. But I didn't know what else to write about. I figured a Thestral couldn't _enjoy_ a life like that. So why not make it angsty! Anyways, hope you liked it. Review!**


End file.
